Mr. Chapman
Mr. Dave "Chappy" Chapman, labeled as The Old Science Teacher is a reoccurring character in Total Drama Tokyo and Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. He was referenced by Roz frequently, and appeared in chapters later in the competition, even occasionally hosting. Biography Mr. Chapman lives in a small town in the middle of Michigan, where he has taught science at a high school for as long as anyone can remember. Despite growing old, one thing about "Chappy" (as his students refer to him as) has stayed constant: he's extremely boring. Chappy has an affinity for oceanography and geology, but doesn't seem to display this in the classroom as he mainly just goes on tangents about nothing in particular. Chappy also owns a boat, which he uses to sail the seas in. Many students in Chappy's classes worship him, some have even created a new religion with him as the central god, and he's loved ironically across the land. Chappy is the head of the school's "Whale Club", which includes Roz, and it is known to include absolutely nothing except eating free food and drinks (that Chappy himself provides) and the occasional discussion of whales. However, the members of the club love him with all their hearts. Coverage Total Drama Tokyo Mr. Chapman, or Chappy as Roz calls him, is Roz's extremely old and boring science teacher who she frequently references. In the introductory chapter, Roz said that she has been stalking Chappy even more, and asked if anyone wanted a status update, which everyone said "no" to. When her and Ari were put on the same team, Roz talked about Chappy a lot with Ari, who wasn't fond of the subject. Roz said many things about Chappy, such as how her and her friend Zari Arbinian joined his whale club and baked him an apple pie. She also said that she had "better things to do" than play video games, which Tolkien responded to by asking her if she stalked Chappy, which she said no to, but seconds later, a new text message on her phone was shown, saying "Found Chappy's address, tomorrow night?" from Zari. Apparently, Roz's boyfriend Chaz makes her happier than Chappy does, which everyone gasped about. At a later challenge, Chris announced that he was going to McDonald's and Chappy would take over as host. Sure enough, Chappy and the Whale Club came out of a car and Chappy began to speak about whaling in Japan. He informed the contestants that the challenge was to catch whales and do water testing, and the contestants wondered why Roz loved him so much, as he was boring. He led the contestants onto the S.S. Crappyboatthatbreakseasily, and commanded various people to do mundane water testing activities. When Julian and Kai threw the container of dissolved oxygen in the ocean, they told Chappy that they had given it to Smoothie Guy, and Chappy decided that since there were "technical difficulties", they'd catch whales instead, but that challenge was quickly canceled as well and Chappy was forced by Chris to hold an elimination ceremony on the boat, where Casey was eliminated. The next morning, Chappy told the contestants they were going to compete in yet another challenge, which was to catch the elusive whale known as Ol' Humpy. While they were trying, Chappy told a story about the time he went to jail, but it turned out to be nothing like how they expected. The challenge eventually failed, again, so Chappy resorted to a trivia contest. He eventually threw Puck into the ocean when Puck got a question wrong, and they continued to do trivia. Soon, Puck emerged from the ocean riding on Ol' Humpy. Chappy is flung into the sky, and disappears, allowing Chris to take over. Chappy has one more appearance in the finale, where he appears with Whale Club supporting Roz. At the last part of the challenge, he states that if Roz wins, she'll be able to take the Whale Club hosting position from him. Sadly, Roz doesn't win, and Chappy and the Whale Club drive off into the sunset. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Trivia *He is an exact replica of my 9th grade science teacher. *Mr. Chapman is 64 years old. *Mr. Chapman also appeared (in a way) in Total Drama Antarctica, where the cabins were torn down to make room for the Mr. Chapman Cardboard Cutout Factory, a project led by Zari Arbinian.